total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoey
Zoey, labeled The Social Seeker, was the runner-up on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Killer Bass who transferred to the Screaming Gophers. She was a contestant in Total Drama Action Do Over as a member of the Screaming Gaffers. She did not qualify for Total Drama World Tour Do Over. She is confirmed to compete in Total Drama All Stars Do Over. Biography Zoey comes from a small town of the past. It's very quaint and peaceful, all except for the booming metropolis that is getting ready to swallow the town whole. All that Zoey loves will be gone. Throughout her life, she's been rather lonely. Being the only child in town willing to listen to the elders and pick up on their old trends. Zoey is very indie and loves non-modern stuff. She likes drive in theaters, she likes roller rinks, she even loves the old theater in town that puts on shows. As a dedicated thespian, Zoey wants to reach out to those around her. Unfortunately, in a town of jocks, it's hard to do. By living within this enclosed society, Zoey has grown a natural minor hatred of jocks. Zoey first started acting when her grandmother took her to Broadway. Zoey was captivated for years to come. She tried setting up a Glee club and an improv troupe at her school. It failed when the jocks turned those into extra football practice. Zoey can be easily angered, but her parents shelter her enough so that she's never had a fit of anger before. Just imagine all that bubbling up inside her. Zoey joined Total Drama in order to meet new people outside of her town. Her mother even tells her to look out for "summer love". Zoey is more than anything, ready to play the game and make new friends. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Zoey starts off very shy, but has many people flock to her about her flower when she first arrives. Zoey is placed on the Killer Bass and is elated to have Dawn as her friend. In The Big Sleep, Zoey befriends both Gwen, and Cody after some advice from Dawn. Zoey later finds that Mike is attracted to her, and Cody too, but is oblivious due to no boy ever being genuinely attracted to her before. She hesitates on whether she should give Mike a shot, due to the fact that he and Anne Maria may be dating, which they aren't. Alejandro makes it his goal to gain Zoey as an alliance member and eliminates Mike. In Basic Straining, Zoey gets angry and destroys an obstacle course, causing her to be punished with Duncan, who warns her that she has a breaking point. She later finds this breaking point in Hide And Be Sneaky after two good friends of hers, Gwen and Charlotte, get into a fight. Zoey is convinced by Alejandro that she has no friends, and promptly goes insane, wielding a bow and arrow and a headband. She threatens Dj and Cody when they try to make her feel better. Later, she is manipulated into eliminating Cody in Wawanakwa Gone Wild. Dj gets through to her in Trial By Tri-Armed Triathlon, where the two vow to destroy Al. In Camp Castaways, Zoey is blackmailed by Alejandro with one of her family herilooms. In the finale, Zoey and DJ both get revenge on Alejandro by bombarding him with dares. In the end, Zoey loses the million to DJ. In the TDIDO special, Zoey teams up with Dawn, Mike, and Scott, in the Race for the Case. She ends up in the final crash and is drafted into Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Zoey is placed on the Screaming Gaffers, where Mike quickly hits it off with her. She's still hesitant on whether Mike is right for her, since he lied to her last season about being indie. In Haters Of The Lost Ark, Zoey shows some attraction to Mike in his Manitoba persona. Later, Zoey starts realizing that Anne Maria is not in a relationship with Mike. Zoey and Mike go on their first date in The Sand Witch Project, where a planned double date with them and Dj and Katie was supposed to be. In One Million Bucks B.C., Zoey and Mike share their first kiss. In Dial M For Merger, Mike reveals that he has MPD, which shocks Zoey, but she understands and accepts him anyway. The relationship lasted, but her time in the game ended when Vanessa talked people into voting her off, afraid that their relationship would make them stronger. Zoey roots for Dawn in the finale. In the TDADO special, Zoey and Mike, plus Izzy, participate in theater. Mike and Izzy are accepted to Broadway, which makes Zoey jealous. Zoey later joins the cast on their adventure to reclaim their fame. She leaves the bus after the crash and does not make it into Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Gallery Zoey.png 400px-ZoeyRainofTerror.png ZoeyTearCry.png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Killer Bass Category:Screaming Gophers Category:TDADO Contestants Category:Screaming Gaffers Category:TDASDO Contestants Category:Heroic Hamsters